La Groupie du Pianiste
by Barisback
Summary: Elle l'aime. Il ne lui prête pas attention. Il est célèbre. Elle est insignifiante. Elle l'admire. Il s'aime. Arrivera-t-elle un jour attirer son attention ? [Soundfic - jtm Berger - Pairing surprise (enfin pas trop mais ballek un peu) ]
_J'étais en train d'écouter du Berger en écrivant "Le Chant des Etoiles" (pairing Pandrof), quand soudain j'ai eu l'illumination du siècle._

 _J'ai fermé ma page sans même enregistrer (d'ailleurs... *enregistre* c'est mieux.), j'ai ouvert une nouvelle page WordPad, et voilà._

 _Parce que j'aime Michel Berger putain._

 _/ / /_

 **Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir**

 **A gâcher son bel avenir**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Elle soupire un grand coup. Elle rêve de lui, encore. Elle le sait, c'est vain, il ne lui prêtera jamais attention. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre non ?

 **Dieu que cette fille à l'air triste**

 **Amoureuse d'un égoïste**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Elle pleure souvent, seule dans son lit. Elle sait qu'un artiste aussi renommé que lui se moque éperduement des jeunes filles de son âge. Les hommes comme lui préfèrent les célèbrités aux jeunes pucelles incapables de contrôler leurs hormones. Enfin... Elle a bien le droit de rêver non ?

 **Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air**

 **Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire**

 **A part rêver seule dans son lit ?**

 **Le soir entre ses draps roses**

Elle ne fait rien d'autres de ses journées que de l'écouter jouer. Il était si habile au piano. Quand elle écoutait ses morceaux, elle fermait les yeux, imaginant le mouvement de ses doigts sur les touches du piano à queue brillant sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle ne veut plus se lever. Elle veut juste l'écouter. Lui et personne d'autre.

 **Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre**

 **Pour un mot, pour un geste tendre**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Elle imagine qu'un jour, il la remarquera dans le public. Elle imagine qu'il lui adressera un sourire, un signe de tête, de main, un clignement de paupière, une main tendue vers la scène. Mais tout ceci n'arrive jamais. Pas un mot. Pas un sourire. Pas une main tendue.

 **Devant l'hôtel, dans les coulisses**

 **Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Elle va souvent l'épier derrière un buisson, près de cet hôtel luxueux dans lequel il réserve sa chambre. La suite du dernier étage, avec une vue imprenable sur toute la ville.

Parfois, elle l'attend devant sa loge. Mais il passe outre. Ne semble pas la voir.

 **Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer**

 **Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose**

 **A côté d'être seule sur Terre**

 **Et elle y pense seule dans son lit**

 **Le soir entre ses draps roses**

Que serait-elle prête à faire pour lui aujuste ? Tout, certainnement. Elle pourrait le suivre en enfer. Elle pourrait tout sacrifier pour lui. Elle l'aime tant...

 **Elle l'aime**

 **Elle l'adore**

 **Plus que tout elle l'aime**

 **C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

Elle en est éperduement amoureuse. Son visage harmonieux, ses yeux bleu lagon, sa voix mélodieuse, ses costumes de scène... Tout lui plaisait.

 **Elle l'aime**

 **Elle l'adore**

 **C'est fou comme elle l'aime**

 **C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

Elle sait que si elle en parle à ses frères ils se moqueront d'elle. Même le plus petit trouverait ça ridicule. Même le pacifiste ne trouverait pas ça "peace". Elle se sent stupide. Mais elle ne peut nier ses sentiments.

 **Il a des droits sur son sourire**

 **Elle a des droits sur ses désirs**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Il lui redonne instantanément le sourire. Elle sait tout de lui. Elle passe ses nuits à l'espionner.

 **Elle sait rester là sans rien dire**

 **Pendant que lui joue ses délires**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Souvent, quand il s'assoit au piano, elle s'assoit dans un coin et ferme les yeux, bercée par les notes de cet esprit génial.

 **Quand le concert est terminé**

 **Elle met ses mains sur le clavier**

 **En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener**

 **Passer le reste de sa vie**

 **Tout simplement à l'écouter**

Puis, quand il quitte la salle, elle se lève et prend sa place. Elle pose ses mains sur le clavier, reproduisant ses mouvements sans appuyer sur les touches. Elle s'imagine qu'il est derrière elle, approuvant ses gestes, tel un professeur bienveillant.

 **Elle sait comprendre sa musique**

 **Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Elle est la seule à savoir apprécier sa musique. La seule à comprendre le message derrière. La seule à savoir ce qu'il ressent réellement.

 **Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques**

 **Amoureuse d'un égoïste**

 **La groupie du pianiste**

Mais lui n'a que faire de ce qu'elle ressent. Lui rêve juste de reconnaissance, d'argent, de gloire. Ce que l'émission avait bien su lui donner jusque là. Ce qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais.

 **Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air**

 **Mais toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire**

 **A part rêver seule dans son lit ?**

 **Le soir entre ses draps roses**

Elle rêve de toute manière. Elle n'osera jamais lui dire. Il ne viendra jamais la voir. Elle restera seule à rêver de lui, à jamais.

 **Elle l'aime**

" Fille ? J'ai remarqué que tu était toujours là quand je jouais du piano... Tu... Tu aimerais que je t'apprenne à en jouer ?"

 **Elle l'adore**

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ou son pianiste adoré se tenait devant elle. Et surtout... Venait-il de lui adresser la parole ?

 **Plus que tout elle l'aime**

" Pan-pan-panda ! Oh... heu... je... ou-oui ! J'adorerai ! "

 **C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

Il lui prit gaiement la main.

" Chouette ! Viens, je vais te montrer comment jouer !"

 **Elle l'aime**

" A-attends ! Panda je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

 **Elle l'adore**

" Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? "

 **C'est fou comme elle l'aime**

" Je... je suis très sensible à ta musique et... En réalité je t'admire. En-enfin je... Plu-plus seulement... Panda je..."

 **C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

Elle n'eût le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son très cher Panda l'avait fait taire en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne lui était pas si indifférent, après tout...

 _BOUYA !_

 _J'aime cette chanson._

 _J'aime ce chanteur._

 _J'aime ce pairing._

 _Je-_

 _*bug*_

 _HUM HUM._

 _Bref, je vais pioncer parce qu'il est bientôt 3h du mat' et j'ai les yeux explosés è_é_

 _bsx les z'amis_

 _doné mwa vo sou_

 _svp_

 _c pourre..._

 _le trav aïe..._


End file.
